


Backseat Driving

by lizlybear



Series: Car smut [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Car Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett, an excuse for porn, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve gives in to temptation and Danny gives in to Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Car smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806805
Comments: 22
Kudos: 208





	Backseat Driving

The package on the kitchen table is distracting Danny from enjoying his morning coffee. He glances out the back window, Steve isn’t even on his way back yet so he tugs the box towards him. It’s from a garage in down town Waikiki, he shakes his head and smiles, at least this time the goof ordered it from somewhere close by. He grabs another cup of coffee before starting breakfast.

Danny watches as Steve, like a Bond girl, rises from the ocean, drops of water sliding down sun kissed skin, swim trunks riding low and leaving nothing to the imagination. Taking a deep breath he tells himself for the millionth time that Steve is off limits. For the first few years of their partnership they danced around their obvious crushes, then it became a standard, ignoring the attraction and projecting it on willing replacements. Even to his own mind it sounded horrible but that’s exactly what it was for him. Not to say he didn’t like Melissa, he did, he just didn’t, _couldn’t_ , love her like she deserved. Steve jogs up to the lanai and Danny hands him a cold breakfast smoothie. 

“Thanks Danno”

He watches as Steve drains half the glass with one giant sip, the psycho. 

“You still insist on going for a hike?”

“Yeah, Junior is joining me. We’ll be back around noon”

Danny shrugs and points to the box on the table.

“You ordering from the internet again babe?”

“No Danny, I learned my lesson” when Danny raises his eyebrow Steve sighs “I went to a garage and they ordered it for me”

“So this is the last part?”

“Yeah, it’s an original clutch and lever for the gear shift”

“Sounds good. Maybe, if I’m feeling generous, you can take me for a drive”

Steve pauses, opens his mouth, closes it with a snap and smirks

“Like on a date?”

Danny narrows his eyes, ready to refute but something flashes across Steve’s face. He stops and takes in Steve’s slightly defensive stance. Danny hesitates for a moment before he responds

“Sure babe, whatever you want”

Steve’s smile is doing funny things to his insides and his cheeks are burning so he turns around to the sink. He hears Steve move and feels the heat of him against his back.

“Whatever I want?”

Danny can’t control the shiver that courses through his body at the soft question. He turns slowly when Steve prods his side

“Anything”

Steve grins and leans in

“Are we finally doing this?”

“Uhm yes” he frowns “I guess. Steve we sh ..”

The door opens and Junior calls out to Steve, who sighs 

“Your timing is horrible” 

Danny snorts, but stills as Steve’s gaze drops to his lips and Danny nervously licks them. Steve’s eyes darken and Danny suppresses a shudder and tries to cover it up by going to the offence

“My timing?! How about y ..”

Steve holds up a finger and Danny falls silent. He glances at the kitchen door and back up at Steve, who steps back just as Junior enters the kitchen. Junior stops in his tracks and tilts his head

“Ah, am I interrupting something?”

“No” Danny closes his eyes at the high pitch in his voice, he clears his throat and tries again “No, why? Weren’t you leaving?” 

He pushes Steve towards the door, and Junior shakes his head already on his way back out. Steve turns around, drinks the last of his smoothie and places the empty glass on the counter behind Danny.

“We’ll continue this when I get back”

Danny nods yes but his mind is already providing him with reasons to run and hide

“Oh and Danno?” He deliberately makes eye contact “No take backs, we are doing this”

Danny throws the wash cloth at him and Steve just grins and follows Junior. 

An hour later Danny is standing in front of the Marquis with a bucket of suds. If he has to go on a date in this thing it might as well be clean. The outside is easily done but he takes his time with the interior, thinking up all the reasons why they shouldn’t go beyond their clear cut boundaries. When he’s vacuuming the front seats he realises that no matter what happens he wants to try, he wants to have a taste of what they could be together. He’s done denying and considering Steve’s reaction earlier, he is too. So no holding back, decision made, he feels a lot lighter than when he started cleaning. Pulling his shirt over his head Danny wipes his brow, cursing the hot, damp air in the garage. He steps back into the house and gulps down a cool glass of water. One last thing to do, he searches the cabinets for leather oil only to come up with nothing. Not willing to leave the house, he Googles for an easy fix. He finds out that you can use olive oil and Steve has plenty of that. He checks the clock, half ten so plenty of time before Steve comes home. 

Danny’s kneeling on the back seat, rubbing the last of the oil into the cracked leather when the door opens. He turns swiftly, groaning when his head slams against the handle above the door. Tumbling out of the car with a hand pressed against his forehead he looks up at Steve standing by the door. 

“Steve! You startled me”

“I called you three times” He nods to the car “You cleaned it?”

“Yeah, for our uh date?”

Steve takes a step forward, he’s emanating a predatory energy that leaves Danny breathless. He steps back, legs bumping against the car as Steve advances until he has Danny boxed in with nowhere to go.

“Now where were we?”

Danny breathes out, tilts his head and reminds himself that he’s not holding back. 

“I believe I said _anything_ ”

Steve eyes widen in surprise as if he expected a change of heart

“What is that face? Huh?”

Steve shrugs 

“I kind of figured you’d talk yourself out of it and I expected you to ignore this morning”

“Then what’s up with the whole coming in here, all sex on legs with a side dish of I want to devour you look, huh? Because let me tell y ..”

Steve dips down, kissing the corner of Danny’s mouth and pulls back so they are no longer touching. Danny narrows his eyes and lets his hands slide up Steve’s arms. He pushes himself up on his tiptoes and takes a deep breath 

“Kiss me already, _you asshole_ ”

Steve huffs out a laugh before claiming Danny’s mouth in a sweet, eager kiss. Danny opens up beneath the pressure and groans when Steve deepens the kiss, it’s slick, hot and wet. He loses himself in the kiss, until it’s not enough and he breaks away panting. He chuckles when Steve lets out a disappointed whine. Steve’s hands drift down Danny’s sides, coming to rest on his hips. Danny places a hand on Steve’s chest and looks up into his eyes, taking in the dilated pupils and the slightly swollen red lips. 

“Babe, we should take this inside”

Steve nods and gives Danny a quick kiss before he pushes Danny down, causing his knees to buckle. Danny yelps in surprise when he lands on the back seat. Steve presses him further into the car until Danny is settled on his back with Steve in between his splayed thighs. 

“Not what I meant”

“I don't know why you’re complaining. We’re inside, just like you wanted”

He drags Steve down, kissing the grin off his face. He lets his hands roam and delights in the quiver of Steve’s muscles when his fingers dance over his flanks. Steve grinds down, and Danny groans at the sudden pressure on his rapidly hardening length. They break the kiss, and Danny curses when his elbow hits the front seat. Steve sits up and yanks his shirt off, head colliding with the roof, hard. Danny barks out a laugh, pulling Steve towards him, placing tiny, soothing kisses over his face. 

“We should really take this to bed”

Steve humms in agreement but proceeds to kiss Danny again, and again. He shudders when one of Steve’s thumbs brushes over his nipple. Steve kisses his way to Danny’s chest, licking around the pebbled nipples and deft fingers find his now straining cock. He arches into the touch, yanking Steve’s head away from his chest and hauling him into a fierce kiss. Steve’s body covers him completely, he bows up into the slow grind of Steve’s hips but can’t find any leverage. Steve fumbles behind him and the door closes with a soft snick. Danny anchors his feet against the door and thrusts up just as Steve bears down. The friction is delicious, but he can’t hold the position for long. Steve shuffles forward, forcing Danny’s knees apart. He breaks away, panting

“Babe”

The need in his voice would have been embarrassing but Steve is right there with him when he responds with _‘I know’_ in a low voice filled with desire. He tugs at Danny’s shorts, they slide up to just under his ass but in the cramped space they are not going anywhere. Steve growls in frustration and Danny throws an arm over his face laughing

“Bed”

He says pointedly and Steve’s eyes narrow as if he just issued a challenge. Just when he opens his mouth Steve swoops down and kisses him breathless again. When Steve pulls away, he looks down at Danny with a glee filled grin, holding up the discarded bottle of olive oil. He watches in silence as Steve drizzles some of the oil over his fingers. Danny closes his eyes when Steve’s slick fingers trail over his ass before pushing against the tight rim of his hole. He sucks in a breath as the first digit slips inside, by the time Steve is done prepping him Danny is quivering, moaning mess. Steve oils up his fingers again, fists his own cock a few times before he leans in, practically folding Danny in half. Danny moans as the slippery head of Steve’s cock taps against his hole. Steve captures Danny’s mouth in a searing kiss and drives his hips forward, sheathing himself to the hilt in one smooth glide. Steve pulls away, but doesn’t break eye contact as he draws back and punches forward again. Danny can feel himself slide up and he braces himself against the door behind his head. Steve sets a slow, teasing rhythm, brushing Danny’s prostate with every other thrust. Danny tightens his legs around Steve’s waist urging him to speed up, he moans when Steve complies but goes back to the slow and easy slip and slide after a few moments. 

“Fuck Steve, come on”

He growls out and Steve smirks down at him, shaking his head

“Patience .. is .. a .. virtue .. Daniel”

He punctuates every word with a near brutal thrust forward, effectively fucking the breath out of Danny. The heat inside the car is stifling, the windows are fogged up and Danny can feel the sweat drops sliding down his sides. He starts pressing back, clenching his muscles in an attempt to make Steve come before him. There’s a sound outside and Steve stops moving immediately, Danny sobs in frustration. Steve’s hand slithers over his mouth and Danny glares at him. Junior’s muffled voice filters through the lust haze in Danny’s brain and he freezes

“Commander? Danny?”

Steve smiles and Danny shakes his head no, but Steve still twists his hips. Danny gasps behind the hand covering his mouth and Steve does it again

“I’m going to Tani and I’m taking Eddie. See you tomorrow”

Outside they hear Junior’s car start and Steve’s thrusts pick up speed again. Steve wraps his fingers around Danny’s clothed cock and Danny’s muscles coil tight. When Steve hits his prostate the coil releases and he cums hard. Above him Steve comes with a grunt, Danny shudders as he feels Steve’s cock jerk and pulse inside of him. Steve keeps pumping his hips slowly and Danny reaches up, wiping his thumb over Steve’s sweaty brow with a smile. He pulls Steve down into a filthy open mouthed kiss. They kiss for a few long minutes and when they finally break apart Danny is shivering from the rapidly drying sweat on his skin. Steve pulls out and Danny grimaces when he feels a gush of cum trickle out. Steve opens the door and Danny sighs in relief when the cooler outside air caresses over his legs. He sits up and yelps when the leather clings to his skin. He shuffles to the door and yanks his shorts up. Steve grabs his hand and hauls him further out of the car, right into a kiss. Steve’s cock twitches against his stomach and Danny laughs, pulling back

“Stop distracting me, with your crazy SEAL stamina” 

Steve smirks, leaning in again. Danny stops him with a hand to the chest

“First off, why the hell didn’t you tell me Junior was still in the house? Huh? You putz!” 

“Well Danno, that would be your own fault”

“How in god's name was that my fault?”

“I came in here to tell you we were home, but then you wiggled” He squeezes Danny’s ass “this in my face and I got distracted”

“Excuse you, I did not wiggle anything”

“You did and then it escalated. But don’t worry, I don’t think he saw us and if he did, he respects our privacy and would never tell anyone”

Danny closes his eyes and takes a deep breath when he opens them Steve is smiling at him

“I think the back seat needs to be re oiled”

Danny narrows his eyes before smirking

“You can do that while I shower”

Steve purses his lips and Danny slips past him, Steve reaches for him but he dances out of the way

“Ah ah Steve, it’s your mess”

Danny is still smiling when he steps into the shower, he adjusts the water temperature and sighs as the water hits his overheated skin. A blast of air signals Steve’s entrance and seconds later Steve is stepping in close. Steve’s arms circle around him and Danny turns in his embrace.

“So ..”

“So what?”

“Are we still going on a date later? I figured we could grab a bite at Rainbow and then drive to Lanai lookout?”

“We’re just not going to talk about this?”

Danny gestures between them and Steve huffs, dipping down to kiss Danny soundly 

“What’s there to talk about? We are finally doing this” When Danny raises his eyebrow Steve rolls his eyes “so maybe we’re doing it backwards but I think that’s just us”

“Not the declaration I was going for babe but I guess you’re right, it’s very us. Going from zero to sixty”

“Declaration? You really need to hear me say I love you? Again?”

“There is a difference babe” 

When Steve scoffs he reaches up and frames Steve’s face with his hands. He brushes their lips together once, twice and draws back, looking Steve in the eye

“I love _you_ ”

Steve’s eyes go wide and his breath catches, Danny softly kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth before pulling back.

“Okay, okay. Yeah, I love you Danny, so much”

Danny smiles and kisses Steve again, it’s quickly becoming his favourite thing to do

“So about that date? If you throw in some shave ice I’m game”

“Done”

After a quick clean up, they get dressed and Danny grabs his phone while Steve gets busy installing the clutch and hopefully re oiling the back seat. He frowns when he sees he has four unread messages, all from Tani. He opens the first one with a sense of dread

_‘Congratz on bagging your own Navy SEAL ;)’_

_‘The car, really?”_

_‘Lame!”_

_‘We can compare notes tomorrow, I have questions’_

Danny feels his face heat up

“STEVE!”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Right, this one is to complete the set. I've got all cars covered hahaha  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my tiny, smutty McDanno story. Kudos and Comments are treasured and loved. 
> 
> *English is not my native language and this is not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
